1. Field
Embodiments relate to enclosures for stowing equipment on an aircraft. More specifically, embodiments relate to an overhead equipment stowage pod for an aircraft interior.
2. Related Art
Conventional enclosures for stowing equipment on an aircraft are located along walls of the aircraft, for example, in closets, behind a last row of seats at the back of a passenger cabin, in galley areas, or in portions of overhead luggage bins. Each of these areas takes space that could otherwise be used for other purposes, such as additional seating or luggage storage space. In a commercial aircraft, these other purposes could be revenue-generating, whereas stowing equipment may not be. Efficient utilization of space is an important goal of aircraft interior designs. In commercial aircraft in particular, maximizing space available for revenue generating uses is an important consideration.